Midinght Walk
by midnightmoons
Summary: SEQUEL to Baby Roses Victoria has Caitlyn what will Bella and Edward have to do to get her back?
1. surprise guest?

**AN: here's the sequel to Baby Roses!!!!!**

**(flashback)**

We all smelled Victoria at the same time and rushed to the baby room, but we were too late. The window was crashed open and Caitlyn was gone. We all, except the girls, ran after her and we could hear Sapphire crying.

"Victoria, let my daughter go or you are dead!" I screamed.

She laughed and ran faster.

"_Edward, go home to Bella we have this." _Jasper said and I did.

3 hours late they came without my daughter and I left Bella, who was hypervanalating on the couch and I tackled Jasper.

"You said you had her! She has my daughter!" I screamed at Jasper and started hitting him. Emmett and Carlisle pulled me off and held me back, but I only stopped fighting when Bella called my name.

"Bella, calm down, we'll get her back I promise." I said taking her in my arms and rocking her back and forth. At the moment Ash and Alex ran into us and I held each of them tight making sure that they won't go anywhere and to just keep my together….

**(end of flashback)**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it… I just can't… my enemy has my daughter and there's nothing I can do about it yet…

"Bella, come home! It's midnight and not a time to be walking around in the woods." Edward called to me from the house, "and you need to feed Sapphire."

Edward and the rest of the family decided that it was time to change me now that the kids were born. Today's the first day that I'm awake.

"I'm coming Edward." I called half heartedly.

I walked slowly toward the house and he met me there half way.

"Bella, it's not your fault that Victoria has her… We are all trying to get her back." Edward said softly in my ear as he put his arms around me and held me tight.

**VPOV**

"Disgusting little creature! Don't you know how to shout up!?" I screamed at the child that wouldn't stop crying.

The child, I don't know her name nor do I care, laid in the hotel bed scream her freaking head off. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I needed the child I would go put her right back with her vile mother. Or I could just throw her off a cliff. That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll do that if she doesn't shut up!!!

"Do you need to be fed or something?" I asked her as I picked up the warm nasty thing and stuck a bottle in its mouth and surprisingly the stupid thing shut up! Finally, some piece and quiet.

A knock came at the door and I stood up slowly not wanting to wake the thing up again. "Yes?" I asked the door when I answered it.

It was a maid, "Madam, you're going to have to keep your child down. There are other people complaining that your child is being to loud." As she said this she looked frighten.

"First of all, this is NOT my child and second they can all go fuck themselves!" I screamed and slammed the door, waking up the nasty child and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed along with her.

**EPOV**

I can't stand seeing Bella all broken… I should have went with them to get Caitlyn… she wouldn't have gotten away if I had went along with them and not stayed back…

I rocked Sapphire back and forth humming her lullaby lightly in her ear trying not to wake up Bella, who was just now resting. Bella is a vampire now, and it's been 3 days since Caitlyn was taken. Bella has human abilities just like Ash and Alex, who were away staying with Renee. Bella can blush, sleep, eat, has a heart beat, and do whatever else a human can do. Carlisle thinks it's because of the kids, that they still need a human mother so Bella's vampire powers adapted to that, too. Bella still has the strength, speed, and hearing of a vampire, too. But the oddest trait of all is that she doesn't need to hunt and human bleed is repulsive to her.

"Edward." Alice called quietly from down stairs.

I set Sapphire down and ran to Alice.

"What is it? Have you seen anything?" I asked her anxiously.

"I was having I vision of just you holding Sapphire when" Alice was cut off by the door bell ringing, "everything went black." She finished.

That can only mean one thing…

I went to the door and opened it only to find Jacob Black staring right back at me.

"Hello dog." I told him, "What exactly do you want?"

He looked at me with a blank expression and kept his thoughts to himself as he said, "I need to see Bella."

"That won't be possible." I told him.

"And why not?" he asked and he started to shake.

"Jacob Black will you calm down??" Bella asked sleepily coming down the stairs.

I ran up to her, "Bella, you should be resting."

**JPOV**

Father said that she was one of them now. But she's not she's standing right in front of me blushing and warm.

"Bells, I just came to make sure that you were alright." I said as I went up to her and crushed her into a tight bear hug.

"Jake, I can't breathe." I set her down, "and no I'm not alright…"

"What's the matter Bells?" I asked her as she started to cry and the filthy bloodsucker took her into his arms.

"Victoria…" was all she could say through her tears.

I hated seeing her cry, "What about her Bells?"

"Victoria took my daughter…" she said and balled, but what caught me off guard was that she ran into my arms and at the same moment her other daughter started crying so Edward ran upstairs to get her.

"It'll be alright Bells," I said smoothing out her hair, "I'll make it better. I'll go talk to Sam and see if he'll let the pack help the bloodsuckers to find your daughter."

Bells looked up at me with tears in her eyes that only now had stopped flowing now that I said that.

"Thank you Jake." She said and gave me a bear hug.

"Now where is this daughter of yours?" I asked her playfully just as Edward brought her down stairs.


	2. the meeting

**JPOV**

"Sam, she's not a blood sucker. I saw her with my own eyes. She was blushing." I tried to tell him.** (Remember Bella is changed, but because of her powers she looks more human)**

"What's your point Jacob?" Sam asked calmly. The rest of the pack was in the room too along with Emily.

"A blood sucker, Victoria, took one of Bella's children." I told them looking at all of them in turn.

"I man not helping a half blood sucker!" Paul said.

"But, Sam, what if a vampire took our baby and the only ones who could help us were the Cullen's' and Bella?" Emily asked him.

"Emily, sweet heart, what are you saying?" Sam said with hope in his eyes.

"I'm saying that I'm pregnant and that you should help Bella." Emily said sternly.

**EPOV**

"Bella, can you come feed Sapphire?" I called to her, "and then come down into the front room?"

"Sure." She said as she took Sapphire and went to feed her.

I don't like how Bella's acting. She's just moping around the house. I WILL find my daughter and I WILL hurt Victoria for doing this to my Bella.

In the living room Jacob and Sam were there waiting to talk to me and Bella.

Bella walked into the room half an hour later carrying a sleeping Sapphire. She looked around confused and asked, "What's going on?"

Jacob took a deep breathe and said….

**AN: Sorry guys for the really short chapter but I'm sick and can't type. Review wht you think so far!!!!**


	3. stinky diaper

**AN: Hi guys sorry I haven't been updating my computers been on the fritz and I only just got it fixed. Lol doesn't help that I have no idea how to fix a computer, too.**

**BPOV**

I took a seat next to Edward on the couch still holding my sleeping daughter in my arms, "So what's going on?"

Edward look at Jacob and Sam with a look of pure hope.

"The pack and I would like to help you find your daughter. Paul would just love to help and kill a vampire." Sam said explaining what Edward had heard in his thoughts.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping us find our daughter." Edward said in return.

Jacob looked up and laughed saying, "You mean your unbeating heart?"

**VPOV**

The vile creature finally fell asleep. Now I can figure out what I need to do. Aro said that he wanted the child and that if I can get it to him I can have my revenge on its mother. So now all I have to do-

"Waaa!!" The vile bundle screeched.

"Damn it you little monster! You're worse than your own mother when it comes to pestering me." I said as I walked over to it, bending down to hold it as if it was a skunk ready to contaminate me, "What do you need now?"

The monster continued to scream as I tried to force the bottle into its mouth, "So your not hungry." What else could a child need!? Then a fowl smell came to my nose. "Agh! God no!"

**EPOV**

"Bella do not worry we will find her." I said as I tucked her into bed. Sapphire was already asleep in her crib and Bella was exhausted even if she won't admit it.

"I know its just-" she stated to say until I cut her off, "Don't worry and get some sleep."

I walked down stairs to where Sam and Jacob still were, when Alice came storming into the room.

"I know what Victoria's plan is, but then everything goes black." she gave the dogs an accusing look.

To my surprise both of the looked away trying to look innocent. Apparently Alice has some power over Sam, too.

"Alice tell us." I commanded.

"They are in a hotel. Victoria has been ordered by Aro to take Caitlyn to him." she said.

I was about to let out a growl when Alice covered my mouth saying, "Don't you dare Sapphire and Bella are asleep and if you wake them up I will take it out on your Volvo."

**APOV**

"Aro why do you want Isabella and Edward's daughter so bad?" Jane asked as she was sitting in front of me.

"I do not want the child as much as what I want what the child will bring me." I answered.

"And what is that?"

"The child will bring me the parents and the parents will have to stay with us in order to get their child back." I answered her simply as if scolding a child.

**EPOV**

I looked around the living room at my family to the pack, "Okay here's the plan..."

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but review and I will add another chanpter by the end of the day.**


End file.
